El Plan B
by jajazita
Summary: Para Cuddy, el cansancio no es una excusa válida... Huddy sex! por algo es M


_Casa de de la familia House, 2am._

Cuddy lucia un sostén negro con detalles de encaje en rojo, unas pequeñas bragas rojas y sobre todo, su bata de dormir satinada en color blanco.

House aun no llegaba a casa. Como el caso se había complicado, llamo a Cuddy horas antes para confirmarle que se durmiera y no lo esperara despierta. Pero ella tenia mejores planes y decidió arreglarse de esta manera para recibir a su marido.

Cuddy escucho el sonido de la moto llegar as que rápidamente se puso sus tacos altos y corrió a la puerta de entrada para recibira House, quien se ve a cansado (el caso lo habia agotado mucho).

Guiado por Cuddy, House llego a la habitación. La decana lo sentó a la orilla de la cama y comenzo a dale pequeños besos.

-Estoy muy cansado- dijo House al notar lo que Lisa tenia debajo de la bata: ella quería una noche pasión y el se encontraba realmente cansado.

-Vamos Greg- le dijo casi en un susurro mientras se sentaba su pierna buena.

-Estoy cansado, el caso se complico mucho ya casi son las 3am, mañana te cumplo como tiene que ser- House ya no quer a dar mas explicaciones, solo queria dormir.

Pero Lisa Cuddy no se podía rendir.

-Jamas dije que tu tenias que hacer algo

Se par de inmediato, comenzo a acomodar las almohadas y le dijo a House que se pusiera comodo. El no entendía nada, pero hizo caso, pues le intrigaba lo que Cuddy tenia en mente.

Lisa fue a la cocina con la excusa de ir por algo de beber pero solo queria tiempo de pensar en un mejor plan.

- Ya estas listo?- se escucho desde lejos.

-Lisa, sea lo que sea, que tengas en mente solo recuerda estoy muy cansado.

Lisa entro a la habitación (su esposo solo ten a puestos los estaba un poco recostado en la cama pues tenia muchas almohadas en la espalda) y lo miro de reojo con una pequeña risita provocadora.

La decana se quito la bata y los tacos dejandolos olvidados por la habitación, se subió a la cama y camino de rodillas haciaHouse, quien seguía a viendo la tv ignorandola por completo. Cuddy siguio dando pasos lentos, hasta encontrarse con el torso de su marido y comenzo a darle pequeños besos, tratando de provocar alguna reaccin.

-Dijiste que yo no tenia que hacer nada, eso es lo que hago- le dijo solo mirando la tv

Cuddy se puso sobre House, comenz a lamerlo violentamente, lo araño, mordio, todas las caricias eran salvajes. Cuando House quiso abrazarla, esta le quito la mano con gran fuerza.

-Te dije que tu no hicieras nada!- le grito, House obedecio .

Lisa se quito el sosten, acerco sus pechos a la boca deHouse, pero solo unos instantes, para provocarlo.

Cuddy comenzo a acariciarse, recorrio su cuello con sus manos, despues su rosto, su pelo, bajando de nuevo por su cuello, acaricio sus hombros, todo muy lento. House solo la miraba con gran placer.

Siguio bajando por su pecho sintiendo los latidos de su corazon, sus manos subieron nuevamente por su cuello hasta llegar a su boca, humedecio sus dedos y bajaron directo a sus pechos. Se acariciaba con cuidado y muy despacio, recorriendolos, provocandose pequeños pellizcos alrededor de los pezones y dio un gemido muy leve porque ya comenzaba a excitarse.

House miraba encantado, disfrutaba encantado de ver a su esposa darse placer a si misma. Era el cielo.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando Cuddyya no tenia las bragas: se las habia quitado con un movimiento muy rapido. El camino de sus manos continuo hasta su vientre, jugando un poco con su ombligo, y justo antes de llegar a su destino, sus manos fueron a la boca del nefrologo para que esta vez fuera quien humedeciera sus dedos.

House jugo con los dedos de Cuddy, repartiendolos en su boca y acariciandolos con su lengua hasta dejarlos lo mas humedo posible.

Cuando sus manos llegaron al lugar deseado, comenzo muy lento, igual los gemidos. Todo pasaba lento, muy lento. Ella sabia lo que estaba provocandoen House al verla de esta manera.

Sus dedos humedos estaban recorriendo todo su sexo, en busca de su puntomas sensible, en busca de mayor placer. De pronto Cuddy acelero el movimiento de su mano, a punto de llegar a lo mas alto. Con la otra mano se sosten a del cuello deHouse. Este, al ver que Cuddy llegar a pronto al orgasmo, se dedico a acariciarle los pechos de la misma forma en que ella lo habia hecho minutos atras.

- Ahhhh ahhhh!- medio gemido, medio suspiro, el orgasmo la invadio .

Al terminar los dos se abrazaron. House comenzo a acariciarle la espalda, mientras Cuddy recuperaba la respiracion.

- Estuvo bueno?- le preguntó el nefrologo mientras continuaba acariciando su espalda.

-Muy bueno, y a ti, te gusto ?

-Me estar cansado más seguido. Ese movimiento de mano no te lo conocia-Cuddy rio avergonzada

-Recuerda que mañana me cumples como tiene que ser- susurro ella.

-Todo el mundo miente.

FIN


End file.
